negimafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Netherith
Don't you ever welcome me on this wiki again do you hear me?!?!?! From debora.fuentes3 General Articles I would suggest leaving general articles to Wikipedia instead of posting non-negima articles on the Negima! Wiki. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 15:56, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not going to leave Wikipedia to do my job for me. We are here to deliver information on and about Negima, and that includes information about terms and locations that may be foriegn to western audiences. If nothing else, these little pages will enforce that we know our stuff. Netherith 05:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) -- [[User:Pokelus | —PoKeLuS ____S2]] 17:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps we then coud add a subheader in each of these 'general' articles that explain their significance in the Negima!''universe, like so: *'Kissing:' explain that it's the most common and well-known way to form a pactio *'Pillow Fights:' talk about the Kyoto Field Trip's nightly showdown *'BWH and Blood Type:' make a list of the known ones, in the blood types possibly even compare between the established character types and their ''Negima! depiction : /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 11:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a reason why I left a gallery section on those pages. Look at the Love Hina wiki for examples on how they are to be handled. Netherith 13:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Be that as it may, the majority of these pages have no or very little mention of Negima '''whatsoever.' This is how you ''should have done it - a small section of real-world background facts, with the majority having context to the subject matter of this Wikia. /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 14:03, December 10, 2018 (UTC) Merkizedek/Melchizedek I was wondering if it would be ok to rename the Book of Merkisedek, since according to volume 2 of the manga it refers to the biblical Melchizedek. I will include the wording from the volume for simplicity's sake: :The Vulgata translation of the Bible (Genesis 14:17-20) says that upon returning from the subjugation of Cherdorlaomer and the kings who were allied with him, King Sodom came to meet Abram in Valley Shaveh. The king of Salem, '''Melchizedek', a priest of the supreme god, came there bringing bread and wine. Melchizedek said blessings to Abram. The blessing asked of the supreme god, creator of heaven and earth, was for Abram. The blessing also promised to deliver the enemy into the clutches of the supreme god. In Hebrew, it's Melchizedek. It's not written in the canons or Apocrypha, but there's a legend of our ancestor Abraham being granted the secret of the cabala. (Eighth Period)''. Glad to hear your input, /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 19:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I will ask you if I need anything.Scipio383 (talk) 12:55, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll ask if I need any help Scipio383Scipio383 (talk) 12:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Netherith. Thanks for the welcom. Was actually on the wikia and noticed that I could help out here and there so I just joined up. Thanks for the helping hand, appreciate it. I wanted to check with you if you agree with me on my update to Negi Springfields page about who he likes. Ive actually went back and forth between the chapters to make sure and I believe its true. Thanks again NitroDemon69 NitroDemon69 (talk) 12:59, September 17, 2013 (UTC) we should talk sometimes u have facebook? i wrote a page on a charater name Touta from a new manga but is related to Negima because Touta is Negi's grandchild and negi married konoe :Touta is not from Negima, he's from UQ Holder. A page of Touta does not belong here, go to the UQ Holder wiki. Netherith (talk) 03:54, December 4, 2013 (UTC)